In DC-to-DC converter circuits which utilize switching transistors, a means is required for controlling the simultaneous off-times of such switching transistors, both to prevent cross-current conduction in the switching transistors of the converter and/or to allow for output regulation or adjustment in such circuits.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a DC-to-DC converter circuit in which the driver circuit is so constructed as to prevent cross-conduction between a pair of switching transistors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and novel switching-regulated DC-to-DC converter circuit in which a novel driver circuit is provided having the capability of affecting the regulation and/or adjustment of the output voltage of such converter.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more fully apparent with reference to the following specification and drawing which relate to a preferred embodiment of the invention.